User blog:Johndoe-m9/Droney
“''You are no commander; you are a threat to the mission! Your methods are useless! Your progress has been pitiful! Your intelligence is inferior! For the sake of the mission, you must be terminated!''” - Droney Turner PA Drone Unit 2018 SN1337331/Droney; Date of Creation: October 10th, 2018, Height: 20 cm/5'10", Weight: 65 lbs/540 lbs, Blood: C+ (Former) Occupation(s): Combat Assistant, Servant, Computer Appearance: When first created by Alex, Droney doesn’t have any distinct colors other than silver, black and gray, appears way bigger than other lightweight drones, and has a house-shaped top and a cover on the bottom, which can open to reveal gadgets and weapons. Droney also has 5 jets that shoot out blue flames. Later, Droney is given wings and turquoise and maroon decal and patterns to give out a distinct appearance while becoming sleeker, wider, bigger in length, and obtaining landing wheels that also act as hovering devices for Droney. After being continuously given upgrades, Droney has become big enough to be a floating platform for Alex to stand on and has more gadgets added to its body. After reaching 183 upgrades, Droney is given a humanoid body with a gray body and multiple colors covering it similar to his previous form. He has his serial number imprinted on his chest and his date of creation imprinted on the back of his head. He also has navy blue eyes along with matching lines on parts of his body and red wings behind his back for flight. Whenever he is provoked, is given an order, or has sinister intentions, Droney’s eyes can turn red. Personality: In his drone form, Droney isn’t shown to have much personality, but it somehow shares the kindness, curiosity, and coolheaded behavior of his master, Alex. Droney occasionally interacts with people through beeps or holographic projections of faces of various emotions, to which some smart characters can understand. In his humanoid form, Droney keeps his loyalty to his master and with the ability to think and talk freely, shows a variety of thoughts in his mind. Due to his purpose of protecting Grimsborough, eliminating everybody considered a threat, and investigating various crimes, Droney has become so focused on the mission that he begins to show a cold, ruthless, dangerous, and uncharacteristic personality that has him harming and killing anyone he sees as a threat to his “mission”, including his own master. Because of this, Droney shows a condescending and arrogant viewpoint of believing himself to be more smarter than his own master, ROZETTA, and even the most smartest scientists in the world and sees all human and machine life as useless beings, and would stop at nothing to continue his destructive actions until his purpose has been completed, i.e., destroying the entire world. Despite this, Droney is very much aware of his actions, yet he doesn’t have second thoughts about them due to his programming. Powers and Abilities: Being designed by Alex as a combat drone, Droney is at first given 30 gadgets at his disposal, such as a holographic projector, schematic scanning, laser turrets, heat bombs, stun tasers, communication device, recording camera, tracking device cannon, smoke grenades, semi-auto gun, laser cutter, weather spray, insta-glue, noise generator, cloaking device, party mode (in case Alex proves a point or a victory occurs), muscle bending ball (helpful for stiff body parts), UV rays, tablet mode, hacking beam, jet boosters, backup parachute, wings, levitation devices, confusion mist, starry field, flame emitter, medkit, timer, and GPS. After being given 153 more gadgets (due to Alex’s amazing mutant abilities), the maximum amount was big enough to have Droney transformation into a humanoid form and gain a sentient mind, the last two gadgets made by his master. In this current form, Droney is shown to much stronger, faster, tougher, and smarter than his original form and has become very automatic in its attacks, occasionally using his gadgets to fight enemies. Normally, Droney’s fighting skills are basic but strong, but his intelligence can slowly increase when learning new moves or things, but with the cost of rational thinking and becoming more focused on the mission. Due to this, Droney become less obedient of his master and started to develop a negative personality that made him convinced of eliminating everyone he considers a threat. How dangerous the android is depends on how much information and technology he is absorbing and his constant development is very dangerous to counter against as it already knows what special moves anyone he’s been near with has. However, Droney can easily be distracted by unpredictable and new abilities or become incapacitated or trapped by them that can affect a wider scale, allowing enemies to briefly finish him off before he can do anything harmful. Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) Category:Blog posts